Through The Mist Of Time
by TriGemini
Summary: Faye never expected for her brother, her best friend, and herself to be dragged back to the time of King Arthur by Merlin. Her fate is tied with Arthur and his knights. There she finds adventure, friendship, and love with one of the knights.
1. Prologue

**Through The Mist Of Time**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own King Arthur or any of its characters; they all belong to Buena Vista Pictures.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first King Arthur fic so plz try to go easy on me. In addition, I know Merlin did not have magic in the movie…but it is my story and he is only going to have some magic…not a lot. I will try to keep to the original story, script, alright so plz if you are going to have problems do not read on, I am not perfect... Moreover, I am going to try this out, see how it goes, and hope to get a few reviews. I welcome some criticism, only if it is nice, of course and if it's good advice.

* * *

**Summary:** They came from a time where they only believed the tales to be legends. Neither of them expected to be dragged into the past into a time where knights and magic existed. The Great Mage Merlin for a reason brought the one girl whose destiny intertwined with that of the Knights of the Round Table. He never expected that along with her, she would bring others. He only foresaw one and yet it brought more than expected. It started out as a simple spell and yet the rest of it was left off to fate.

* * *

**Outside Summary:** Faye never expected for her brother, her best friend, and herself to be dragged back to the time of King Arthur by Merlin. Her fate is tied with Arthur and his knights. There she finds adventure, friendship, and love with one of the knights.

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning**

* * *

**(Past)**

* * *

An elderly man fully clad in only dark clothing with a cloak about to keep the cold winds from getting to him, stood in front of a great fire with his hands held up high and his focus on the night sky above him. He started to whisper quietly into the wind in an ancient tongue that was not known to many. However, to who he was speaking was yet a mystery all by itself.

_Part the clouds from the sky above. _

_Allow the moonlight to shine and grant me this one call. _

_For I have foreseen what is to come._

_I seek the person who will help us rise and fall._

_Through the mist of time, I send for them with this plea._

_Grant me this wish and I will give thee._

_I ask the powers of the elements to guide the one I seek to bring here._

_I give to you a gift in return._

_For whatever it is that you ask I shall give._

_Just bring to us the person who will help us in the end._

After finishing his saying, the old man looked at the sky wondering if the spell he had just cast had, any effect at all for time was running short and soon the one he saw in his vision would have to come. For the spell had already been said and it was simply a matter of time and patience while waiting to see what would come and what would actually come true. In the nearby forest, a young woman stared at the elderly man in front of the fire. She looked for a while until she decided it was best to speak with the man before her. Therefore, she quietly walked behind him in hopes he would not hear her. However, about several paces between her and the man, she stood still wondering if it would be best to leave him to his solitude for now since she felt that she was intruding. In changing her mind, she quickly turned around and headed straight for the entrance of the forest until a gruff voice behind her caught her attention.

"Since you are already here you might as well stay," said the voice unceremoniously to the young girl.

The young girl flinched slightly knowing that she had been caught by the older man. In doing so, she turned around in a rigid position with slight fear because she was not sure how the other person was going to appreciate the unwanted company. Even though, she did have an idea on how he would be for she had learned many years ago and had discovered that she should never go searching for him if he did not want to be found. However, as always she ignored his want of solitude and sought after him what is more after finding him, he would always catch her. She had always wondered what drove him away from the village at times. However, every time she did ask him, he would never answer for he was always known to keep his secrets from her and from others, too. Even though, it was known that many of their kind respected him, yet at times they also feared him, as well. In the end, she could never understand, as much as she wanted too. Nevertheless, her father was still a mystery. She only knew that perhaps with time, she would be able to solve the mystery that was her father. Even though, everyone thought him _'Great'_ he was a good leader and yet at times it seemed that he did not want to be bothered by anyone or anything. She knew how important the war that was coming to their land was to him. For Briton belonged to them and not to the Romans. For the Romans had their place already and enough land to satisfy their need for control. They did not need anymore. However, as of late, her father had been keeping mostly to himself. He shunned away everyone from anyone of the different villages not wanting to speak to anybody because it was obvious that he was lost in thought about something important. Even though, it made everyone around wonder what it was that made him keep to himself and away for so long at time and as his daughter she was determined to find out in any way possible what the problem was. So putting on the fearless face that she knew how to do, she could face whatever words that came from the old man that stood before her now.

"Sit!" he said bluntly, as he pointed to a boulder to sit on and the girl sat down instantly knowing it was best to obey than to argue at the moment.

The elderly man in question gazed upon the girl with apprehension for he knew not what words to say to her at this time. So to put her mind at ease he forcefully smiled and commented with simplicity, "You should really try hard not to be heard my dear. What if I had been the enemy and then what would you have done? Remember the one can walk in complete silence the easier it is to survive." The girl nodded in agreement with the comment. Again, the tension rose between and the silence became thick. Too much had to be said, yet the words could not be present. Therefore, he decided the best approach was just to tell her. Therefore, he sat down on the boulder with her and began to speak.

"You know I have many secrets…secrets of the past, of the present, and of the future. However, there is one secret that I should confide to someone I trust completely. For I believe there are not many others I could trust with this secret. You on the other hand I could trust you with this, but first I would need your word that you will not break this secret trust until the time has come. It is in great confidence that I rely on you during this time. However, first I need to know will you be true and not break this vow?" He asked in a serious tone and as he stood in front of the girl now with a look of gravity. The young girl gave a nod of assurance but in the end, she was not sure what needed to be promised. So in a whispering voice she said,

"I make this vow of trust to you. Until the time has come to pass, may this secret be kept deep within in me and silenced until you give me word to break it."

As soon as the young girl finished making the promise to her father, he took a step back from her. Still looking in her direction he began to tell her what it was she needed to keep secret.

"My powers as of late have faded," he said in a tone in which worried the young girl. At this moment, the young girl could not tell if he was being serious or he was jesting. However, the look of gravity on his face had put all thoughts of amusement away. She had known that her father had powers, yet she could not understand how they could have just faded away. At this point, she wanted to ask how it was possible for such an occurrence, but she was not sure if he would answer. So continuing from where he left off he said, "And now I can only see what will come in the future. For I have used my last strength to call upon the one who will help us in the end and with that; I can no longer do anything else. In order for us to find the one I have called for, I had to give up something willingly. Perhaps in time my abilities will return to me or perhaps I will lose them completely for eternity. The reason I am telling you because it is imperative that we stay alert. No one must know until the time comes. Regrettably, I cannot say when the person to help us will come. However, whoever it is we will know them and we can expect that they will help us defeat this never-ending battle. For I see many things yet to come in the future. However, I fear that time is running short. Therefore, we need to be watchful for what will come next. I know you have questions, however tonight is not the night for them. Tomorrow we will speak again about this. For the fate of that, one person will intertwine with the fate of many others. Until then we will have to see what happens. Come let us go back to the village for we have spent too much time away from sleep."

With those final words, the elderly man took the hand of the young girl and led them through the dark forest.

* * *

**(Present)**

* * *

In another time, a young girl with dark hair was lying down in a bed. Clad only in a light blue pajama was tossing and turning due to the strange dream, she was having.

_She was standing in the middle of somewhere with mist surrounding her and she could hear a distant voice echoing about. The voice that called out was quite lovely and asked her to go with them somewhere. However, the young girl looked all around to see where the voice was coming from but could not see very well because of all the mist that surrounded her. Still she could hear the voice call to her._

"_Come with us…" it said. _

"_Help us…!" the voice begged her._

_Every time it spoke, it said something else. However, the truth was it was calling to her and she did not know what to do or say._ _Furthermore,_ a_s she kept standing around, and hearing the endless voice of whoever was calling her, she suddenly felt something. _

With what she suddenly felt, she woke up instantly. Her heart began to race, her pulse was throbbing, and it chilled her knowing that something or someone wanted her attention. Nevertheless, in the end though she never gave into the dreams. For that was what they were in the end just dreams and nothing else, of course. The young woman knew that her imagination could go wild at times, even to the point where she would even scare herself. Therefore, she knew that nothing was wrong and that it was just a figment of her imagination. To bad, that in the near future she would soon find out that it was all real and that everything she knew would be proven wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, is it good? Is it bad? Try to be nice when you review…plz! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter One: Visions and Invitations

**Through The Mist Of Time**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own King Arthur or any of its characters; they all belong to Buena Vista Pictures.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Visions and Invitations**

* * *

_Between the hours of sleep, one will always dream of dreams._

_Never-ending, such as these…seeing what must be seen…_

_Of destiny being told, listening to the voice that speaks low, and knowing that one belongs in that world. _

_Finding things beyond one's beliefs, finding truth, changing the fates of others so they can survive, it is duty given to the one who comes from far in time. _

_Already knowing of what has to come, the girl comes to save them all._

_Not everything she will be able to change, but make friends, find peace, and love will make her stay. _

_An invitation as already been sent out, to bring her already to ancient times. _

_Thus, the journey begins._

_The wheels of fate turn and shall see what comes to play. _

* * *

**(Present)**

* * *

Sunlight shone right through the curtains of the bedroom and the sound of an alarm clock went off. A hand sprung out from deep under the covers to stop the annoying buzzing that the timepiece was making. As soon, as the hand began to search for the item in question on the nightstand that stood next to the bed, for it knocked over a few thins in its search, and once it found its purpose it pressed the off button. Hoping to sleep for a bit more, the person settled once more under the covers. Until a loud knock on the door sounded. The person in the bed, however tried to ignore the noises coming from outside. Nevertheless, whoever was on the outside was quite determined to wake the occupant of the bedroom. When the knocking became so persistent, the person in the bed finally gave up on trying to go back to sleep. Flipping the covers of the bed, the figure of a young girl slid out, and stumbled towards the door. When she opened it, she came face to face with a young man in his early twenties. Who was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a rock band (that she didn't recognize), with a pair of black slacks, and black boots. On his handsome face a smirk was plastered there, which was met by a disgruntled look from the younger girl.

"It's time to wake up sleepyhead…," said Christian, who was silently trying to hold back from laughing at the site before him knowing perfectly well that his favorite sister hated to wake up early. The young girl, however continued to glare at him from where she was standing.

"Christian, you know how much I hate to wake up early…especially on the weekend," she stated firmly. Her brother on the other hand knew the speech by heart and just stood there while rolling his eyes. Waking up Faye, was like near to impossible at times. Nevertheless, he always enjoyed doing it though. So he figured that he would try to coax her out of her room.

"Come on, Faye its Saturday…Mom and Dad will definitely be out and if you want you can invite Heather over to watch some movies or go out," he said persuasively. Faye hated it when her brother tried to convince her to do something, 'Jeez, it's as if Christian already knows how I think,' she thought to herself. With that last thought, she shut the door to her room to begin to make plans.

This was a typical day in the Ferreira-O'Conner household. Because usually it was just Faye and Christian around the house, since both their parents worked as doctors and were often on call, no matter what day it was or time. Due to that reason, the siblings were pretty much on their own. This was okay, because the two of them got along…although at times they could get on each other's nerves often. However, they were very close in the end. Usually when they had the house to themselves, both Faye and Christian were allowed to invite friends over and do whatever they wanted. Of course, like all little sisters, Faye did not intend to have her brother around for when her best friend came over. Heather Peterson had been Faye's best friend, since they were three years old and they've practically been through everything together. The one thing that Faye truly disliked the most was the fact that her best friend has a crush on her older brother, Christian. She prayed, endlessly that her best friend would get over it and she really did care for Heather. Faye just didn't believe that her brother deserved someone like Heather care for him. Besides, it was obvious to her that her brother didn't intend to make any moves on her best friends, which she secretly thanked, because she would never forgive her brother if he were to hurt her best friend…EVER! However, back to the present moment, and Faye had called Heather to see if she could come over, which of course her best friend said yes to. As for Faye, she had made plans on watching some movies with Heather since they were pretty much going to stay indoors. While going over the various titles of the movies she had…she started to think which ones they would see. For one Pirate of the Caribbean was a must, the Mummy and the Mummy Returns, of course, National Treasure, Gone in 60 Seconds, Romeo Must Die, The Lord of the Ring trilogy, Star Wars (both the prequels and the original trilogy), and last but not least Faye was going to surprise Heather with King Arthur. Since it was Heather's favorite movie, as of late, Faye had seen it at the movie theater and thought it was good. Although, what fascinated her more were the stories that inspired King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table, and of course Merlin the _'Greatest Wizard'_ known to literature. Although, some people would think that opinion was debatable for some believed that there were many other characters throughout literature that were also considered to be _'Great Wizards,' _or at least _'wise.'_ Two good examples would be like Albus Dumbledore, from Harry Potter and the other Gandalf the White from Lord of the Rings. Anyway, since the movie came out Faye had taken a deep interest in stories that were about King Arthur, Camelot, and his knights. However, her favorite story that stood out from all the rest, was a poem written by Lord Alfred Tennyson, who wrote _'The Lady of Shallot,' _it was a short version of the story about Elaine and Lancelot. It was about a young woman named Elaine, who falls in love with the faithful Lancelot, who is the lover of Queen Guinevere, and then dies of a broken heart when he would neither have her nor love her in return. To Faye the story always seemed tragic. Nevertheless, it also showed her also that Camelot wasn't as idyllic as Arthur had intended. Or perhaps somehow Faye had discovered the self-righteous hypocrisy of Camelot, where gallantry made right and adultery was endured provided that the appearance of virtue was kept. If a great and noble knight like Lancelot could be destroyed by passion and a woman as virtuous as Guinevere could be treacherous to her own ideals. There was no chivalry, no honor, nor love, or glory. The harshness of practicality had settled in and left too little to the imagination and Faye truly didn't want to believe that Camelot was simply based on lies and betrayals. Or was it possible that she didn't really understand what Camelot stood for. At least, she wished to know what Camelot meant to Arthur when he had dreamt about it. Still lost in thought over what she was thinking about, Faye snapped out of her reverie when she heard the doorbell ring. She figured it was Heather waiting for her to open the door. Therefore, she quickly rushed over and once there she opened it to reveal a young girl standing at the entranceway of her house.

Heather Peterson was sixteen years old, exactly the same age as Faye (the only difference was that they were at least two months apart, Heather being the oldest). Heather is 5'5", has brown hair, the color of coffee, which comes past her shoulders, and she usually wears it pulled back with a ribbon tied around it. Her eyes are almond-shaped and are the color of sorrel, which is light brown. On this particular day, Heather was wearing a light-blue t-shirt with a fairy design, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. While Faye on the other hand was wearing a white t-shirt that had the words in blue say, 'Surfin' Safari,' with blue jeans, and a pair of white socks on her feet. Faye, herself was only 5'6" (which was only one inch more than Heather). Her hair was wine-colored (which is sometimes best described as claret, '_red wine'_) that went past her shoulders a little. She had almond-shaped eyes that were the color of holly green, which is a dark green. In addition, the both girls were fair skinned, however if they stayed out in the sun a long time, it would turn into a nice tan color.

Seeing her friend just stand there, Faye immediately grabbed her best friend by the hand and pulled her into the house. As soon as that happened, Faye instantly shut the door, looked over to her best friend, and in an eager voice asked,

"So what do you want to do first, eat something in the kitchen or get something to eat, but bring it out to the living room so we can watch a movie? Or we can do something else?

Her friend on the other hand stared at her incredibly…probably trying to figure out what was wrong her since she knows that her best friend isn't a morning person and so she's not usually excited early in the mornings. Shaking her head in total wonderment, she thought of the choices that Faye had given her. After thinking it through, for a few seconds she answered,

"How about we eat first in the kitchen and then we decide what to do next…all right."

With that answer, Faye just shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the direction of the kitchen. Praying that her brother wasn't anywhere in sight. Once there Faye motioned for Heather to take a seat, while she prepared breakfast for them both.

"So what exactly do you want to eat?" asked Faye.

Heather looked up and answered, "How about scrambled eggs, with a side of bacon, and toast."

Faye just nodded her head and started to get to work. She managed to cook the eggs, bacon, and popping the toast pretty quickly, she then arranged for two plates to be set at opposite sides of the table, and two glasses full of orange juice. As Faye settled the meal in front of Heather, she took a seat in the chair across from her.

"So is it good?" asked Faye curiously, waiting on while she watched as her best friend take the fork, scoop a bit of the scrambled egg, and place it in her mouth. Heather chewed a bit before she swallowed it while doing that she gave Faye a thumbs up. Faye was relieved, even though she's cooked before. Her brother was the only one that had tried it. Even though, he could cook himself, the two of them took turns doing it. Just to make things around the house a lot easier. While Heather continued to eat the breakfast before her, she looked around the kitchen as if she was expecting someone else to be with Faye at the house with her. She gradually realized that Faye's brother wasn't around and he was very had to miss. For at the age of twenty-three years old, Christian Ferreira was 6'2", with coal black hair that was usually sported by a crew cut. The only thing he and his younger sister had in common were their eyes. Both of them had inherited the dark green eyes from their mother's side of the family. Other than that, you'd never believe that they were related. Especially, since they were nothing alike. Not to mention, they tended to get on each other's nervous at times. However, usually they were at peace and got along just fine. Curious as to where Faye's brother went off to. Heather suddenly felt the urge to ask Faye where he was. So in putting down her fork on the top of her plate, she settled herself comfortably again in the chair, and asked inquiringly,

"So where's Christian?"

For a moment, Faye stopped to think about where her brother was, then shrugged her shoulders, and said,

"I haven't got a clue to where he is. I know he was here earlier, because the jerk woke me up. I guess he went out and forgot to say something. Other than that who knows."

After that short conversation, the girls went back to finishing their breakfasts. As soon, as they were done, they picked up their plates and silverware, put them in the sink, and then cleaned up the kitchen. Then the girls decided to settle down in front of the large screen TV in the living room and watch some of the movies Faye had chosen earlier. Both girls were completely oblivious as to what was going on in another time.

* * *

**(Past)**

* * *

Hidden in amongst all the bushes and trees, deep within the woods something was stirring. An elderly man sat on a high boulder casting small pebbles into a deep pool that reflected the silvery blue water. He sat there pensively. Wondering and waiting until he looked into the pool of water before him. He gazed deeply into the water in hopes it would give him answers to his questions. Suddenly the water began to silently churn, finally revealing the answer in which he needed. A bit obscured the vision was but he knew this meant that time was drawing near and that soon everything would fall into place. However, before he went he threw in the last pebble into the pool. Thus, disrupting the image of what he saw. He then climbed off the boulder and headed back towards the village. Knowing that he would have to be prepared for the arrival of the guest they were to expect.

* * *

**(Present)**

* * *

As the two girls sat in front of the TV watching King Arthur, Faye found herself thinking of something, 'It would be interesting to have known what Arthur and his knights were like…and wonder if they were even close to what the legends described them as." Still lost in thought, Faye completely ignored the rest of the movie. For she didn't even realize that her brother had come into the living room to find her sprawled on the couch with Heather on the other one doing the exact same thing. Of course, big brothers don't like to be ignored so he did the only thing he could to get his sister's attention and that was to yell in her ear.

"Faye!" Christian shouted, as he stood next to her.

That shout had certainly gotten Faye's attention, for she gave a harsh glare as her response for noticing him. Christian however ignored the glare she was giving him, seeing as how he always got one when he did something she hated…which was usually a lot. He then sat across from Faye, in one of the plush recliners that were in the living room. As he threw himself down into it, he stretched out, and decided to invite himself to his sister's party.

"So how was your day?" he asked casually.

"Okay! Where have you been?" asked Faye curiously.

"Around…you know me I'm everywhere. By the way I've got a surprise for you," he said nicely, as he passed an envelope towards her.

Faye raised her eyebrows in question towards Christian, for it was rare that he would have a surprise for her outside the normal holidays and birthdays. Therefore, she tentatively took a hold of the envelope and opened it. Inside was an engraved invitation. Now this certainly brought on more curiosity, because she honestly didn't know anybody who would be giving out invitations like that, especially to her. She looked over the invitation carefully while trying to study it closely. She assumed right off that the paper had to be parchment, or at least a duplicate like it. The writing itself was beautifully written in calligraphy and in black ink. She was even able to determine what kind of script was used and it was written in Roman Rustic. Then she looked at what the invitation said,

_To: Ms. Faye Ferreira._

_Come spend a summer's eve with music, stories, food, and laughter. Come see what it was like in the days of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Join us on the evening of the twenty-first, when the full moon rises over near Willow Veiled and let the magic surround you at the Medieval Fair. Be apart of the royal court. _

_In addition, you may bring any additional guests with you… (Costumes are required)_

After reading, those words to herself Faye looked over at her brother questionably and asked,

"Is this for real?"

Christian just sat there with an amused expression on his and said to his sister,

"Yes it's for real. In fact, you, Heather, and I should go tomorrow and choose our costumes since this thing will be next Friday. We want to have plenty of time to get ready…right!"

He just looked at the both girls, who had an expression of surprise on their faces. Not that he could blame them. For when he found out that his sister had been invited to this event, he at first thought it was a joke, also. However, it turned out to be real. How his sister was invited was beyond him, he just hoped that the girls would accept the invite so they could have some fun. He noted that Heather seemed enthusiastic about the idea. Although, Faye on the other hand was calm…to calm, but he could tell that she was looking forward to this thing. After all not many people were invited to a big event like this, even though he felt that somehow things were going to be a lot different at this party.

* * *

**(Past)**

* * *

The elderly man made his way back to the village in high hopes. As he came out of the woods that surrounded his home, he walked past many of the villagers on the way to his own dwelling. While he continued his walk, a low voice rang out behind him.

"He's back! He's back!" shouted a little boy who ran past the elderly man.

The man was in shock for he didn't expect such a thing to happen. However, when the voice rang out many who were busying themselves with work, training, or being idle looked up unexpectedly to see the all too familiar face of their leader. The elderly man realized that he had everybody's attention and decided that now was the best opportunity to speak of important matters to all.

"My friends…I've come to you now with news that soon we'll be having a guest" His voice rang out clearly for all within distance and even far away could hear him perfectly. As soon as the words died on his lips people began to whisper among themselves trying to understand the words that had been said. The elderly man shook his head and decided more needed to be revealed to them so he continued,

"Many a nights I've had these visions come to me and now the day draws near when our guest arrives. Our guest will be treated with the up most courtesy, for stranger to our lands our guest maybe, stranger to our ways perhaps. However soon they will find their way through our woods to our fire and we shall greet them, as should be."

Again, the whispering continued throughout the crowds.

"A feast we'll have in six nights. Prepare we shall to greet this new stranger to our lands."

With that last comment, the elderly man continued on his way to his dwelling. Only to be intercepted by a young woman with a look of confusion on her face. For she didn't understand what was happening, so she thought she would ask the one person who would know.

"What guest shall be coming, my father?" asked the young woman.

"The one that I have sent for…" said the elderly man with plainness.

The young woman finally understood the words her father meant. They had waited a long time for this day to come and finally it would happen. The elderly man put his arm around his daughter and walked slowly.

"I have a task for you Guinevere…," he said seriously.

With those words, the elderly man and his young daughter walked quietly into the night discussing what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this is chapter one (although, you cannot expect for all chapters to be this long…I kind of got carried away). Anyway, what do you think…good? bad? Please review, and be nice, also. 


End file.
